


Extra Credit

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student Frerard. Uh, really just a Pwp. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Frank's lower back is raised by a couple of flat pillows. Gerard holds his hands as he eats him out. The younger one's legs were far enough apart that Gerard fit nicely in between. He licks flat strokes around, pressing harder when the younger one makes a strangled noise.

"Ah-h, Gerard, C'mon!" His cries are desperate and pleading so Gerard gives him what he wants. He's putting on a show now, doing fast quick swipe around Frank's shaking ass, eyes locked on the younger one's face. Frank's eyes travel down to see his teacher, giving him a twitch of pleasure.

Frank's breathing so hard and fast his belly's moving in and out, causing his hard tease his skin. He let's go of Mr. Way's one hand to stroke himself, shuffling a few inches away from Gerard in sheer pleasure.

Gerard's offended with the loss of contact and pulls Frank back into position with his one hand and then uses that hand to push one finger into Frank's slicked up hole. Frank whines, but keeps his mouth open in a speechless cry when the elder of the two starts to move it.

It doesn't take long to find Frank's prostate. With the strokes of his hand and Gerard's rimjob and powerful strikes on his prostate, Frank moaning loud and out of control. Louder than the reserved teenager has ever been.

"Oh, fuck Gerard, F-fuck, fuck fuck, oh no-!" And with that, Frank's hand stills on his dick and Gerard gives one more powerful thrust of his fingers and Frank is cumming all over his t-shirt. He throws his head back when he's finished, tired and spent.

Gerard takes his fingers out and pulls out the pillows from underneath the boy, giving his sore ass one last kiss. He snakes his way up to Frank's lips, never releasing the hand he was intertwined with. 

Frank gives a lazy half smile, leaning up to kiss Gerard's neck. He also runs his hand lower, landing on Gerard's boner underneath his suit pants. 

"And about that extra credit, Mr. Way?" The fifteen year old bats his eyelashes, smirking when the teacher gulps. 

Frank pushes him down to the end of the bed, going straight for his teacher's hard on. Gerard is still in his tight, black slacks from work, when Frank pops the button. He gives a wolfish grin as he takes the zipper between his teeth and slowly- painfully, yet totally sexy- pulls it down. Gerard can't believe his eyes, the super shy, yet incredibly irresistible student he's been teaching all year is doing THIS to him. He leans his head back with a struggled exhale.

Frank's been in love with Mr. Way as long as he could remember. And when the teacher started noticing the long stares and blushes, he played along as shamelessly flirted with the tenth grader. 

Gerard has never felt bad about Frankie, they were in love. Even if there was an eleven year difference, love is love and fuck you if you can't dig it. Frank's always been afraid they'd get caught, but with Gerard's attitude like that, he couldn't help but calm down. 

So now it's summertime, the only time they could be together all the time, away from school. And they were enjoying every moment of it.

Frank mouths at his hard on through his boxer briefs, pants now taken all the way off. It broke Gerard out of thought. Frank's teasing him, slowly pulling down the elastic of his briefs and kissing the head. Gerard's eyes are swimming in lust and he pushes his, still half clothed, dick against Frank's fingers. He gets the hint and pulls down his underwear all the way.

His hard dick is freed, but not for long. Without any warning and even notion, Frank licks up the sides. Gerard shakes a bit, gripping the sheets. Frank wraps his hand around his dick, pumping to get him harder. 

"Fuck, Gee. Your dick is so fucking huge- how am I gonna fit it all in my mouth?" Frank fucking purrs, climbing up the teacher's body until his bum is rested on his undone zipper, hand still on his dick and mouth near his ear. "Are you gonna fuck me, Mr. Way."

When he calls Gerard that, it drives him crazy. He honestly could get off on it. It's not that Frank's submissive in bed at all- he doesn't take shit. He enjoys fighting for dominance with Gerard, but the older man was bigger and stronger so Gerard usually had his way. Frank called him Mr. Way as a way of mocking him, or challenging him, to fight harder and pleasure him. Gerard couldn't fucking control himself. 

"Mmmh," Making an incoherent noise, Gerard catches the fifteen year old's lips with his own and kisses him passionately. Frank pulls away though, fisting his dick harder. Gerard just throws his head back to try to catch any air at all in his lungs.

"You gonna stick your dick in my ass? You gonna fuck me so hard I can't walk?" Frank's breath is swirling around Gerard's parted lips, giving him tingle down his spin. Gerard nods, gripping the smaller boy's ass. "Gerard, I need to be fucked. I've been so bad, I need a good fuck. Can you give me that? Do you think you can handle it?" 

Frank's playing with his mind now. His eye's are shining with need and his body is shaking. Gerard can't fucking take it. All the want and temptation. He smacks Frank's hand away from his dick, grabs him by the waist and throws him on the other side of the bed. Gerard quickly gets up, whipping off his shirt and leaving his black slacks. Frank was in a damp, gray shirt as well.

Frank looks over just as Gerard grabs the back of his head and smushes it into the blankets. Frank flails a bit but Gerard smacks his ass. Hard.

Frank cries out loudly, but it's muffled. "Oh, stop it." He spanks his ass again, which he yelps but presses his ass back for more. Gerard doesn't like that so he pushes in without any warning. 

Gerard knows it doesn't hurt Frank, because of all the prep before and the fact that Frank was pushing himself back, trying to get the cock further into him. Gerard grunts out as he pushes in all the way and Frank seems to calm down a bit, only making a couple of soft coos.

Gerard pushes in a bit slow at first, trying to find a position behind Frank to thrust at. When he does find it, he begins to pick up speed. Gerard still has his hand pushing Frank into the mattress, tangled his fingers in his hair and his other hand is hooked on to the fifteen year old's hip bone. Gerard takes his opportunity to spank his boyfriend when he thrusts in the boy's ass particularly deep. He moans to the sound of Frank's yelp. 

Gerard's thrusts get rougher, snapping his hips fast. At one point, Frank uses his one arm to prop himself up to say something but Gerard takes it out from under him and puts over his back, one hand holding it down while the other occupies the back of the student's neck. He's a mess now, moans and grunts just flowing out of him.

Somewhere between Gerard's hip movements, Frank moans louder than he has before. Gerard smirks, letting go of his arm and head. He grabs on to the smaller one's hips and since Frank was still being pushed into the mattress by the force of the thrusts, he could only turn his head a little. Enough that Gerard could hear his moans and see his red cheeks, but his words were still muffled. 

"You like that? Me hitting just the right spots inside you?" Gerard growls, sweat glistening on his face and movements rapid. "You like when I fuck you?" Gerard spanks Frank's ass for good measure. The questions were rhetorical and Frank knew that, but he moaned in response.

Gerard was so close now. He starting to lose his composure, getting rough. He placed his hands everywhere on Frank's body, letting out loud exhales of air. He didn't care what he said anymore.

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard let's out gruffly. "You feel so good baby, fucking hell." He's starting to crack.

Frank's screaming now, nearly sobbing from pleasure. The tries to reach for his dick but it was under the weight of his body but the friction would do it. He pressed back uncontrollable against Gerard's dick, trying to get it in as far as it would go. Frank was sweating and crying and whining, a complete mess. One last thrust seemed to be it for Frank, because he starts to stutter over his breaths and moans out loud. His faces turns to the side since Gerard's grip weakened and his mouth was making the perfect 'O' shape. 

Frank's clenching got Gerard off a few seconds after. To the sound of Frank's last squeals, Gerard's hips stir as he shoots his load into Frank's ass. The teacher moans loudly, gasping as he grips the boy's body hard enough there will probably be bruises. He exhales deeply, letting out a long 'fuck' as he lowers from his high.

When it's over, Gerard next to Frank on the bed. They're both panting and sweaty, sticking to each other. Frank rolls over to look at his boyfriend, but hisses as he leans on his bum. Gerard turns him over and feels a mix of satisfaction and guilty when he gazes upon the marks on the younger boy. 

"Fuck Frank, I didn't mean to be that rough." He frowned. "I'll go get you a wet clothe, for the marks and to... Clean you up. And something to drink." He makes a jerky move to get up but Frank catches him, clings to the older man and keeps him down. 

"No, I'm okay." Frank sighs, a sleepy half-smile on his face. He nuzzles into Gerard chest and pulls the blanket up around them. Gerard can't help but feel a burst of adoration inside of him as Frank holds on to him like his favorite teddy bear. "Just stay here."

Gerard just nods, thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend but the fifteen year old fell asleep before he could tell him.


End file.
